


Crocodile's Hero Academia

by Mariaraynpando



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariaraynpando/pseuds/Mariaraynpando
Summary: Crocodile and his family of misfits make it into UA to prove that even with so-called villainous quirks it is possible to become a hero. (One Piece/BNHA Crossover). A Doflamingo x Crocodile story.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Kudos: 31





	1. Villainous Quirk

"Now Crocodile I don't want you outside for too long, you are only six years old after all," Pops told me causing me to scoff.

"Tch, I can take care of myself old man. You don't need to worry about me, worry about Shanks and Mihawk they need your protection more since they are quirkless." I told him before walking out the door and down the street. 'Stupid old man, he doesn't need to be watching me when the others need more help.' I thought with a frown before I jumped startled at the sound of shouting coming from the park nearby.

"Devil child! How dare you try to hurt my child. My precious baby! You stay away, you and your villainous quirk need to stay away from good people like us!" This lady was shouting at a kid around my age who looked terrified while staring down at his hands. I felt my eye twitch when I heard the lady mention a villainous quirk and quickly made my way over standing in front of the lady facing the kid.

"Hey, you ok? You look traumatized." I asked him with concern but before he could answer me the lady pulled me back by my arm.

"Stay away from him! He almost took off my sweet baby's hand. Look he's bleeding too. He has a villainous quirk, you can't go near him." She told me and I was growing annoyed at the fact that she was touching me and the fact that a crowd was starting to form to see what was happening.

"Then shouldn't you be taking your child to the hospital if he is bleeding?" I asked her with a deadpan look.

"Not until a hero comes to take this villain away." She told me and my eyes narrowed.

"Villain?" I asked her to which she nodded.

"Yes, with a quirk like his he can be nothing else but a villain. I never heard of a hero slicing people up to save them." She said with such a fierce look in her eyes that I growled when I saw the kid behind me flinch.

"Let go of me lady, take your kid to the hospital," I told her and tried to tug my arm out of her grasp.

"No, I have to protect you until the heroes arrive and arrest this villain."

"Oh, I'll show you a villain," I mutter and reach my other hand out and grasp her arm that is holding me and begin to suck the moisture from her arm. I don't stop until she starts screaming bloody murder at the skeletal state her arm is in.

"My arm! You monster! Just like the other child, a villain!" She yells and I smirk.

"No, you're the villain calling children names and letting your own child bleed out instead of getting them medical care," I told her before turning away and facing the scared kid again. "Come on, let's go before some actual heroes show up," I said and we both ran off away from the crowd and looking for a place to hide. We ran for a while until we found a secluded alleyway to hide out in for the time being.

"Thanks." the kid spoke up. 

"Hmm?" I asked in confusion as I looked over at him panting.

"Thanks for standing up for me against that lady." He clarified.

"Oh, no problem. I just don't like hearing the term villainous quirk." I told him.

"Well, nevertheless thanks." He said again.

"Hey, what's your name anyway? I'm Crocodile." I told him.

"Ah, my name is Daz. Daz Bones." He tells me.

"Nice to meet you Daz, mind telling me what happened to get that lady to go ballistic?" I ask him and he looks at his hands again before looking back at me.

"I got my quirk. I was playing in the park with that kid, we were playing tag and when I reached out to tag him my quirk suddenly appeared and I cut him. It seemed pretty deep." Daz told me and then looked back down at his hands which now had formed blades on his fingers.

"Hey, that's a pretty cool quirk to have though. How old are you if your quirk is only just appearing?" I asked him.

"I'm six. I thought I was quirkless, so I'm kind of surprised about this. And I don't know about it being cool. That lady made some sense what kind of hero slices things." He mentioned as he flexed his fingers out.

"Relax you're just a late bloomer and chill out if you train you could probably slice through walls or something and surprise the villains and you could cut your way through bindings if you get caught or cut hostages out of their binds. You'll be super cool." I told him with a grin.

"Thanks, Crocodile." Daz smiled at me. "Oh, what's your quirk?" He asked me. "You made that lady's arm look skeletal." He said in awe.

"It's called sand. I can turn my whole body into sand to avoid attacks, but I can't fully control that yet, and I can make sand tornadoes and suck the moisture from anything to power myself up or just to cause damage." I explained. 

"Wow, that's a super strong quirk. Are you going to be a hero?" He asked me and I grinned.

"Yeah, but I don't want to do it for fame or money like all those other fake heroes. I want to do it so I can be the hero to the kids that have so-called villainous quirks, weak quirks or kids who are quirkless can look up too. I don't believe that a villainous or weak quirk exists. It's up to you what you can do with your quirk, not other people. And I have two younger brothers who are quirkless and the kids in the neighborhood can't stop making fun of them for it which pisses me off. So I want to be someone those kids can look up to so that they don't feel despair like I have." I told him and he was looking at me in surprise which made me blush and look away. "Sorry, I was ranting."

"No, it's fine. Actually that sounds amazing. I know some kids who are made fun of for their quirks and if their was a hero like that they would be so inspired. Crocodile I think you can be that hero. I will support you in any way to get you to that spot." Daz told me and grinned at me while I stared at him in surprise.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, you have what it takes to be a hero. You didn't even know me and you jumped in to help me. If that doesn't scream hero then I don't know what does." He told me.

"Well then, If I'm gonna be a hero you need to be one with me. You can't expect me to make it to my goal surrounded by fakes do you?" I asked with a chuckle and he grinned and nodded.

"Don't worry boss, I'll be with you every step of the way." He told me and I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Boss?" I asked.

"Yeah, once we become heroes we have to have our own agency so we don't end up with the fakes at their agencies so once we have our own and obviously you will be in charge which means you would be the boss. So I might as well start calling you boss now." Daz spoke with a smile and I laughed.

"Alright then, I think I can get used to that," I said with a smile lingering on my face. "So Daz where do you live so we can meet up more often?" I asked him and he looked down smile gone.

"Ah, I live in the orphanage, my parents gave me up apparently." He said with a sad smile and I patted his back. 

"Hey, my parents gave me up too. I lived in the orphanage for a while when I was younger until pops came and adopted me when I was three." I told him.

"Really?" He asked in surprise. 

"Yeah, so don't worry, Just come home with me today and I'll have pops adopt you, he's a nice guy so don't worry about him not liking you or anything," I told him and he grinned at me.

Timeskip

"Oh Crocodile, It's about time you got home it was getting pretty late. Hmm? Who's this?" Pops asked me after I walked into the house with Daz following behind me.

"Pops! This is Daz he's my brother now so you have to adopt him tomorrow morning so he can live with us. Anyways what's for dinner we are starving?" I asked pops after explaining who Daz was and we both walked into the kitchen. 

"Oh yeah ok, I made spaghetti, wait no what do you mean your brother? Hey, answer me Crocodile!" Pops screamed as Daz and I began to eat with Shanks and Mihawk at the table.


	2. Little Sis Zala

"Hey boss, wake up pops says its time to go to the orphanage since he agreed to adopt me," Daz spoke as he shook Crocodile awake.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up," I said with a yawn as I stretched out. 

"Hurry up Crocodile you do want me to adopt Daz don't you?" Pops called as I jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. 

"I'm coming!" I called back as we rushed out to see pops already in the car with Shanks and Mihawk. "Are you excited Daz? You will get to live with me and we can train to be heroes together." I asked as we jumped into the car as pops drove to the orphanage Daz lived at.

"Yeah, I'm really excited. I also want to prove that I can be a hero with my quirk. And it will be cool to be your brother." Daz said with a grin on his face and we high fived.

"Hey Daz, You said you knew other kids with so-called villainous quirks right?" I asked him and he looked sheepish for a second.

"Well actually, I only know one. I call her my little sis but she is only younger by a bit. She also lives in the orphanage with me so maybe we can also get her too?" Daz asks and I nod my head frantically.

"Pops! Daz has a sister so she's my sister too so you need to adopt her today with Daz!" I screamed and he sighed. 

"Alright, alright calm down. I guess I have always wanted a daughter." He mumbled and I grinned at Daz.

"Once we get our sister we should all start training to become the best heroes ever," I tell him and he nodded. "Oh, what's her name anyway?" I asked.

"Her name is Zala. She's the coolest she can make spikes with any part of her body including her hair." Daz told me and I nodded along listening.

"That's great we can train by seeing if your blades are sharper than her spikes and I can see if I can phase through your guys' attacks," I told him as the car rolled to a stop. 

"Alright Crocodile go with Daz to collect his stuff and I'll take Shanks and Mihawk with me to fill out the paperwork. While you are at it find Zala so she can get her things too." Pops tells us as he walks off with Shanks and Mihawk and Daz leads me to his room.

"You don't have a lot of stuff," I mention as he packs his clothes in a backpack and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well I only really needed clothes, the other boys here are a little wild and would break any toys If I had any." He told me as he put on his bag. "Well time to find Zala, I say we split up, she has blue hair by the way so that's how you will know it's her. Nobody else here has blue hair." 

"Sounds good. You check inside I'll check outside for her." I tell Daz as we go separate ways.

"Alright boss," Daz replies as he starts his search and I make my way outside. I first circle the building but don't see her so I decided to search the small forest behind the building when I hear shouting and a flash of blue hair so I run over to see Zala being bullied by some other girls. I quickly jump in front of Zala with my arms spread out wide to block their view of her. 

"What do you think you are doing?" I ask them with a glare and I hear Zala gasp behind me.

"Who are you?" They ask me rudely. "You obviously don't live here since we've never seen you before."

"My name is Crocodile. My pops is here adopting some kids today." I tell them.

"Oh well then listen closely. This girl is a villain so you won't want her for a sister. We are way better sister material." The ring leader spoke up which made my scowl worsen so I kneeled down placing both of my hands on the ground. "Hey what are do-" The girl got cut off as I activated my quirk and made the ground under the three girls give out and turn to quicksand trapping them waist-deep in the ground causing them all to scream.

"Listen here, there is no such thing as a villainous quirk only villainous people. Zala's not a villain you three are. If you expected to grow up and be heroes then you better change your careers now if you resort to calling other villains because they have quirks that you don't like." I told them as I stood back up and dusted my hands off of the sand. "Come on Zala, I'll take you to Daz now," I told her as I helped her up and she had tears in her eyes as I dragged her away from the three bullies. "Hey, are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked her.

"Thank you. You're my hero." Zala told me with a grin and I rubbed my neck sheepishly. 

"Heh, thanks, but it's what anyone would have done if they saw a kid getting bullied," I told her as we walked back into the building.

"Yeah but no one else would make a speech about villainous quirks and people, so thank you for defending my quirk," Zala told me and I grinned back at her this time.

"Hey, boss you found her, good job!" Daz yelled as he came running over to us.

"Boss?" Zala questioned us and tilted her head to the side in question.

"Zala pack your things, pops is adopting us and boss here will be our brother now," Daz told her, and Zala's eyes lit up.

"Really we are getting adopted and we get to stick together?" She asked with her hands clasped and held against her chest with a look of awe in her eyes.

"Yeah, the boss here defended me yesterday in the park from a rampaging lady complaining about my quirk and then took me home with him and told pops he needed to adopt me since we became brothers and then I told boss today about you so he got pops to agree to adopt both of us together," Daz told her speaking fast with hand movements to which Zala kept nodding along really fast as we walked to her room so she could pack.

"Really? Boss here just saved me from my bullies and lectured them about quirks." Zala told Daz as she packed a bag which also consisted of just clothes. I should tell pops that they need more stuff than just clothes.

"Isn't he the best? When we get older we are going to be heroes and Boss will be the boss of the agency we open." Daz told Zala.

"Amazing! I want to be a part of the agency too so let's all be heroes together." Zala spoke up with a grin and I smiled at the thought of all of us becoming heroes together. "Oh is that why his name is boss?" Zala questioned with a finger on her chin and I swear I saw a question mark above her head.

"Ah, my name is Crocodile but Daz decided I would own the hero agency so that would make me the boss," I told her and she nodded now understanding.

"There you are, now you must be Zala. My name is Edward Newgate but you can call me pops. These two little rascals are Shanks and Mihawk, they would be your new little brothers. Are you ready to come home with us little one?" Pops called to us when we rounded the corner.

"Wow, you are really tall pops!" Zala exclaimed in excitement at seeing pops and he laughed in response.

"Hey, Zala gues what? Pops is even bigger than that at home he just shrunk so he could come out in public." Daz told her and her mouth dropped in shock as we made our way outside to the car. 

"What really? Is that his quirk or something?" She asked us and I shook my head as we climbed into the car, Daz on the right, me in the middle and Zala on the left.

"Nah, pops can create earthquakes with his quirk but he has a doctor friend who makes pills for him so he can blend in while out in public," I told her and she nodded.

"Oh that makes sense, you're pretty smart boss for knowing all of that," Zala told me and I grinned.

"Thanks, Zala, I have to be smart if I want to achieve my goals for the future and make our plans a reality," I told her.

"Yeah, Zala, when we get home boss, will tell us the plan for our training to become heroes and how to get into U.A. when we are older," Daz spoke up from beside me while Zala fist-bumped the air.

"Yes!" She shouted and I smiled as I watched them discuss being heroes.


	3. Bentham of the Wild!

"Pops! Daz, Zala, and I are heading to the park to start training so when can be heroes!" I called out from the door.

"Alright, try not to overwork yourselves, I get that you three want to be heroes but you are all still just kids after all." Pops said as he rounded the corner to see us off.

"We'll be fine pops, boss has a plan already so just you wait we will be the best team of heroes to ever exist!" Zala yelled and Daz nodded his head in agreement as we exited the house.

"Fine, just try to come home before it gets to late." Pops said as he waved us off and we made our way to the park. This park in particular had a lot of trees surrounding it so that we could practice our quirks without anyone watching us.

"Ok so you two need to see how sharp you can get your blades and spikes to be so you will practise on the trees. Then you can train your reflexes, like how fast can you go from normal skin to blade or spike." I told them as we arrived at the park which was kind of crowded but not overpacked and we easily slipped into area with trees without being noticed.

"What will you be practising with boss?" Daz asked as I moved away from where he and Zala would be training.

"I will be trying to lengthen my time in my sand form, I'll start slow with just my hands and then work up to my whole body. I have a lot of plans to advance my quirk and I want to perfect everything about my quirk if I want to be that symbol of hope for kids like us." I told them both and they nodded in understanding.

"Now that you mention turning into sand, boss does your clothes turn into sand with you or do they just fall onto the floor when you become sand?" Zala asked and and Daz looked at me questioningly.

"Ah, I've had my quirk ever since I was born so I had a long time to work on that but yeah I pretty much just use to phase out of clothes when I would turn into sand as a baby so I had to work on that as I grew. I didn't have a lot of control of my quirk when I was younger so I would turn into sand without meaning to so pops use to have a spray bottle he would spray me with to keep me from shifting into sand. Apperently I got tired of that pretty quick so I started to gain control of my quirk pretty quickly so that I wouldn't get sprayed anymore." I told them with a slight blush of embarrassment on my face.

"I see, does that mean that water is your weakness?" Daz asked and I nodded.

"Since we are family I don't mind you guys knowing but I would much rather keep it a secret since I wouldn't want any competition to know or villains." I told them and they agreed to keep it a secret. "Now then lets begin our training." Soon the sound of blades and spikes hitting trees was heard as I began to shift slowly into sand starting with my hands as I said. I used the small timer I had with me to keep track of how long I could hold my sand form. I discovered a while back that because of my quirk its impossible for me to sweat which is an advantage considering if I could sweat it would lower my chances of turning into sand. After holding my hands into sand form for about five minutes I moved up to turning both my arms completely into sand and began to hold that for another five minutes when shouting voices brought me out of concentration as I tuned in to what I was hearing. 

"Hey do you guys want to play with me? We could play house." An excited voice called out.

"Eh, what are you? You look like a boy but you are wearing girl clothes." Another voice pointed out and I frowned trying to determine if that was usual child bluntness or a would be bully.

"Huh? I'm both. Sometimes I feel like a boy other times I feel like a girl but I do like girl clothes a bit more. They just feel more comfortable.

"That's weird. You're weird, why would you want to be both just pick one."

"No, you picked to be a boy so I'm picking to be both. Deal with meanie." I smirked when I heard that, brave kid. By this point I have begun to turn my legs into sand.

"Whatever you're just weird. What's your quirk so we can decide if we want to play with you?"

"It's really cool I can mimic anyone I touch, watch!" I heard before screaming started.

"You look just like me!"

"That's a good quirk for a villain!"

"It is not! It's a perfectly good quirk to be a hero!"

"No way, its the perfect villain quirk because you can turn into someone else to avoid the heroes. Ha, I bet you will be a villain when you are older." 

"I will not! Shut up, I will be a hero!"

"Villain, Villain! Run before the villain gets you!" I growled as I shifted completely into sand and took off to where the voices were shouting from with Daz and Zala running after me.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I arrived in front of the brat yelling at the crying kid behind me, "If they says they will become a hero then they will, now go away if I see you again then I will show you a real villain." I finished with a glare and my arms crossed and I could tell that Daz and Zala were also glaring at the kid and his little group as they ran off leaving the park. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair before turning to face the crying kid.

"Hey stop crying and tell me your name already, they left so you don't need to keep crying, ok?" I asked the kid and he looked up at me with a watery smile.

"Thank you, those kids were being really mean and I've never had anyone stand up for me before, so really thank you, oh and my name is Bentham. What's your name?" He asked with a big smile. 

"My name is Crocodile, this is my little brother Daz and little sister Zala, so you want to be a hero, what kind of hero do you want to be?" I asked him and he perked up.

"I want to be the first gender fluid hero so that any other person out there who might feel self conscious of their gender identity will be alright with themselves knowing a hero is out their just like them." He spoke with a fire in his eyes showing a deep passion for his goal and I smiled at him.

"Then I believe that you can become a hero Bentham, in fact Daz, Zala and I also want to be heroes, specifically we want to be heroes for all the people that have ever been looked down upon for having a so called villainous quirk, no quirk or even just a quirk that society decided wasn't flashy enough to be useful in this super hero society of ours. We want to change that so no one will ever feel that same prejudice we have felt already even as kids. What do you say Bentham, do you want to be apart of that plan, to make that dream a reality?" I asked him with my hand outstretched for him to take which he did with stars in his eyes.

"I can't wait to see that world!" He cried as he pulled us all into a group hug which we accepted with either a laugh, Zala, a groan, Daz, and a smile, me. 

"Pops we're home!" I called and pops came to greet us as we entered and he did a double take a counted us as we walked to the kitchen table. 

"Crocodile! You brought home another kid!" He yelled and I smirked in amusement at his distress.


End file.
